


The shape finds Laurie

by michaelsmistress



Category: Halloween - Fandom, michael myers/laurie strode - Fandom
Genre: Halloween, Sorry Not Sorry, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:13:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michaelsmistress/pseuds/michaelsmistress
Summary: Michael and Laurie meet again.This is just for fun, not meant to be serious.





	The shape finds Laurie

Laurie woke up covered in sweat, she’d had the nightmare again, the nightmare that the shape was back, chasing her through the woods, it always ended with his hand coming up over her mouth and as she tried to scream she would wake. She went downstairs and got a glass of water, staring out the window into the night she couldn’t help but think where he was now. What he was doing, who he was with, and when he was coming for her. She was lost staring out into the night when a sudden slight movement brought her back to reality. “No!!” She thought, as she registered the movement, in the reflection of the glass she had seen that all too familiar head tilt, the white face, the black eyes and the tall body of him. She turned round and screamed, she was backed against the sink, she threw the glass at him. Michael continued to walk forward slowly, there was no way she would escape this time, she was screaming and desperately trying to think of a way out. He reached for the knife in his pocket and pulled it out, holding it against her throat, when he stopped and stood deadly still. Laurie, with tears streaming managed to whisper “just do it” she was terrified as she screamed “DO IT MICHAEL” she couldn’t see into the mask, all she could make out was two dark eyes staring at her, piercing into her soul. The knife began to move, gently scraping down her throat, to her top, where it ripped the front right open. The knife traced her thighs stopping just as it got to the top. Laurie was silent, she didn’t understand what was happening. Suddenly the knife fell to the floor, and Michaels huge arms were lifting her onto the kitchen side, he opened her legs and leaned into her. In that moment, Laurie understood. She understood why he had always come so close but never close enough to catching her, why it was always her, she could see now the battle he had fought every time he encountered her, to let her live or not. Laurie thought about the inappropriate dark thoughts she had about her attacker, how she sometimes had wished to see underneath the mask, how she wanted desperately to undo his boiler suit and see how muscular he was beneath it. Michaels hand titled her chin up so she was face to mask with him, still he made no noise, said nothing, but she could tell he was just as eager as her. “Michael...” she whimpered as he pulled up her dress and pulled aside her underwear. Suddenly and forcefully he entered her, she grabbed the hair on his mask and moaned, he held her throat, and she could hear his breathing deepen and quicken, this was what she dreamed of, her very own monster.


End file.
